Bridge to Terabithia:Total Drama Version
by redpony
Summary: Scott has lived in Lark Creek all his life. He lived every day, alone. Until Dawn moved down the road from him. Dawn leads him across a "magical" rope to a made up land called Terabithia. Soon, the two friends deal with school, bullies, family life, and fighting the creatures across the rope. Based of Katherine Patterson's book.
1. Cast List

**Cast List for…**

**Bridge to Terabithia: Total Drama Version!**

So, yeah it's pretty much Bridge to Terabithia with some of the Total Drama characters. There aren't enough main characters in Bridge to Terabithia for all of the 1-4 characters to make an appearance, but I'm working on it. It will end being a Dott fic. Other couples may come up, but it's not much of a romantic story originally.

Jesse Aarons – Scott

Leslie Burke – Dawn

Janice Avery – Jo

"Monster Mouth" Myers – Blainley

Scott Hoager – Duncan

Gary Fultcher – Lightning

Principle Turner – Chris

Ms. Edmunds – Zoey

Brenda – Dakota

Ellie – Heather

May Belle – Sierra

Joyce - Staci

Bus Driver – Chef Hatchet

Willard Hughes – Brick

So, those are the characters. Love? Hate? Don't care? R&R please, so I can start the story. Tell me what you would change, but no flames please. Oh, and on a very important note. **I do not own the Total Drama characters; I think those belong to Teletoon. Well whoever they belong to, it isn't me. I also do not own Bridge to Terabithia, which belongs to Katherine Paterson. The movie version made in 2007 belongs to Walden Media, I think.** Okay, so review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Regular Morning in the Life of Scott Aarons and the Bus Ride

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the reason I'm still writing this. Ok, and on notes:**

(Sorry if I spell the names wrong)

Technoman 77: Thanks! I'm gonna need all the luck I can get.

EmmaTheHomicidalSquid: I will be trying to do a bit of both personalities on this story, because you are right. The characters in the book and Total Drama are very different. So you are right, and I'm working on it.

. : I hope so

Deceive The Rainbow: Don't worry; I love Dawn too much to kill her off. There will, however be a tragedy like that. It's too big a concept in the story for me to not put it in there at all.

Guest: Thank you

MrWanton: It won't.

Sirens in the Water: Same as with Deceive the Rainbow, plus you said please.

Rose the Daughter of a Demon: No I'm not crazy, I think. I just wanted to see what people thought of the story before I wrote it.

Vatala Darkmist: LOOK! Nothing has been planned out. As I said above I WON'T KILL DAWN OFF! I am not evil, I hope. Sorry if I worried you, but don't jump to any conclusions.

ON TO THE STORY

When the first light of the rising sun hasn't even reached the worn roof of a run down farm house a man exits the porch. After climbing into the dusty, worn out blue pick up truck, he drives away. When the truck has rolled down the gravel drive, a light comes on in the upper window. Scott Aarons watched his father drive away, and as soon as the truck is out of his line of sight, he's changed out of his pajamas. Into old jeans, a dirty white cut off sleeved shirt, and some ratty tennis shoes. Sneaking down through the quiet house, he's out the door.

Then, he's outside doing what he's done every morning of every day of summer vacation. Running, out in fields, over fences, aside roads, and all over the large land he's always called home. He runs until the barely risen sun has made its way into the middle of the sky, and then he returns home. Drenched in sweat, Scott returns to his front porch.

Slumping against the wall near the torn screen door, Scott pulled off his sneakers. After re-attaching the duct tape keeping the seams of the shoes together, Scott went inside. He tossed the sneakers in the hallway, and went into the kitchen for breakfast. His four sisters sat at the table, and his mother was behind the stove packing lunch for the first day of school. Heather, (who was 18) was his oldest sister. Seventeen-year-old Dakota was next oldest. He was 16, and the only boy. Sierra was next, and she was 9. Then was Staci, who was 8 months old. Money was "tight" at the moment, like always. So, Scott was stuck with sister hand me downs and ratty sneakers.

He poured himself a glass of orange juice, and sat down at the table next to Dakota. He "accidentally" nudged Dakota's arm while she was pouring milk into her cereal bowl. So, Dakota's milk splashed towards Heather's elbow. "Watch it, Dakota! Don't mess my clothes up!" Scott snorted, like any clothes covered her elbows. He watched an ant crawl across his place mat, while Heather returned to her conversation about some guy. "Alejandro Burremerto is in my math class this year!" Dakota smirked, "aw. Did he flunk too?" "Shut up!" "Girls," his mother was a referee to these daily brawls.

Dakota leaned away from Heather, and towards Scott. Her face twisted into a look of disgust. "Ugh! Mom! He stinks! We have a rule he has to shower, before he can eat with us!" He sneered back at her, until his mother intervened. "Dakota stop picking on your brother and eat! Scott, go upstairs and change your shirt." Scott grumbled under his breath, and did as his mother said. While upstairs, he grabbed his backpack, and bounded down the stairs. Once he got his sneakers on, he would make it out of the house before his dad got home and-. His thoughts were interrupted by the fact that his sneakers weren't where he left them, or anywhere he could see.

"Okay," he grumbled upon reentering the kitchen. "Who hid my sneakers?" Dakota and Heather ignored him, and Sierra shook her head. His mom handed Sierra her thermos, and turned to face him. "Scott, you could hardly call them sneakers anymore. I threw them out." He sputtered, "Mom!" She shook her head, and put on her "Parenting Face." "I'm sorry, but I'll not send any child of mine to school looking like a hobo. I put out a perfectly good pair of Dakota's old ones." She pointed towards the stairs. He grabbed them and looked them over. They were a faded white, with pink laces and sides. "I can't race in these! They're girls ones!" Dakota turned to him, "You couldn't race in your old ones either." Scott turned on his sister and growled. "Hey!" His mother snapped to the fighting siblings. The second fight of the morning was interrupted by his father entering the kitchen. Returning from the latest of numerous tune ups the pick up truck needed.

"It was the fan belt this time, but I got a new one." He said to no one in particular, as he kissed Sierra on the head. Then Staci on the cheek, and the other girls got a hug. Scott scowled, when all he got was a look. "What's the matter with you?" Geoff Aarons asked his son. "There's a race today," Scott mumbled. Geoff sighed impatiently, "and?" Scott held up the hand me downs, "my sneakers." Geoff turned to his wife "Bridgette, the boy needs some new sneakers." Bridgette Aarons turned to Geoff and huffed. She gripped his sleeve, and led her husband into the hallway. Scott listened to the bits of conversation floating into the kitchen. "We can't afford any extras right now you know that." His father mumbled in reply, and reentered the kitchen. "They make them the same," he patted his son on the shoulder. "You got your chores done?" Scott scowled again, and grabbed a black marker sitting on the counter. "Just about to," he replied.

He got out of the kitchen and sat on the porch. He uncapped the black marker and scribbled on the pink sides and laces of the sneakers. Making them look like boy shoes. He slung his back pack onto his shoulder, and made his way out to finish his chores.

"Stupid pipe, c'mon move!" Scott yelled as he tried to turn the wrench on the stuck pipe valve which was making him late. The wrench finally turned and Scott could hear the bus honking at him from down the road. He pushed the "on" button, and the green house sprinklers blasted him with several jets of water. He mentally cursed as he raced towards the green house door. After being thoroughly drenched, he sprinted to the bus stop at the end of the road.

"I try to keep my pit stops less than 10 seconds, kid." The bus driver, a large African American man with a moustache and a chef's hat ranted. Scott made his way to the back of the loud bus. He passed several rows of kids, and Sierra. She patted the seat next to her, grinning ear to ear. Scott huffed, like he'd sit next to his nine year old sister on the first day of school.

"Hey! That's mine," a nine-year-old girl named Lindsay yelled, as a 17 year old person in the very last row of seats wrenched a pink lunch box from the small girls' hands. You couldn't be sure if the person was a boy or a girl at first glance. If you asked though, she'd break your nose. That was Jo Avery, the scourge of the 10th grade. She watched Scott make his way to a section of seats a few rows up. She smirked, and opened the lunch box to grab a peanut butter sandwich inside.

Scott was sitting down, when something made contact with his shoulder. He turned and looked at the half of a peanut butter sandwich stuck to his shirt, and at the grin forming on Jo Avery's face. "Consider it a free lunch program, Farmer Boy," she yelled. The bus erupted in laughter as Scott scraped peanut butter off his shoulder. He sat back in his seat and sighed.

Sierra skipped happily back to Scott's row and sat next to him. "What do you call your teacher again? I want to tell Beth." Scott scowled, again. (A/N: MAN! There's a lot of scowling in this chapter.) "Motor Mouth Myers, now beat it." Sierra leaned out into the isle. "Hey Beth, they call her Motor Mouth Myers!" Sierra turned and smiled at her older brother. Scott grimaced, "I said beat it!" He ignored the sad look Sierra gave him as she got up and left him sitting alone. He looked out the window; this was going to be a long year. He didn't know that something life changing would enter his life in the first few minutes of class.

And that's the end of chapter one! What do you guys think? How will Scott's first day of class go? Who will be introduced? Why am I asking you these questions instead of writing a new chapter? All these questions will probably be answered in the next chapter of Bridge to Terabithia Total Drama Version! R&R! LATER!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn Burke

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Sorry this took a while, I've had MASSIVE writers block, oh writers block how I hate thee. Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed, they were super nice. Special shout outs to Deceive the Rainbow, Technoman 77, and Rose the daughter of a Demon. You guys, you are the best. Your reviews were super nice, and totally made my day. Ok, ok I know what you guys are thinking. **

**Scott: Stop being sappy and start the story!**

**Red: Well :p Scott. Quit being a jerk.**

**Scott: Start the chapter already!**

**Red: Watch it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys.**

**Scott: Yeah, if Red will ever start it.**

**Red: *Sends Scott back into author limbo where the characters are* Why did I even bother to bring him out? I'm talking to Dawn next time.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"A few ground rules before we begin today's lessons. No talking, laughing, or electronic devices." Scott laughed quietly to himself as Sam Clark lowered his Game Boy onto his lap, while Blainley "Motor Mouth" Myers continued talking, unfazed. "Be forewarned, if you download an essay off of the internet, you will be downloaded into detention. So, let's all start off on the right foot and do our own work." Scott was hunched over his notebook, drawing a cartoon of Blainley with "Motor Mouth Myers" under it in large bubble letters.

Blainley turned her back on the students and Duncan Hoager leaned towards Scott from his desk behind him. Duncan was a green-haired, self pierced juvie reject. With the help of his friends, Duncan took it upon himself to make Scott's life a nightmare. Under his breath Duncan began to beep at Scott, "beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. You know what that is? My loser detector." He continued to beep, growing louder with each one, until. "Scott Aarons!" Blainley sharply turned on them, causing Duncan to lean back in his seat like nothing had happened. "I got it from your sisters, and I certainly don't need it from you." Duncan looked up, "oh man." Blainley pointed a finger in Duncan's direction, "that goes for you as well." Duncan pointed at Scott's back, "He hit me!" Scott scoffed, he hadn't moved. Lightning Fultcher, (Duncan's best friend who happened to sit in the desk directly to Scott's right) leaned towards him. "You're dead meat." "Duncan Hoager, and Lightning Fultcher! Be quiet!"

She sighed and turned back to the board. "Now, back to what we were discussing before we were so rudely interrupted." After a few minutes Duncan leaned towards Scott again and noticed the shoes. The water from that morning had caused the marker to either disappear, or run down the white sides returning the shoes to their original colors. "Sweet sneaks Aarons," Scott moved his feet under his chair. "You wear your sister's hand-me-down underwear too?" Scott gritted his teeth and stayed silent. Lightning leaned towards him, "he sha-asked you a question Freckles." A knock on the door caused all the inhabitants of the classroom to raise their heads.

Chris McLean, (a.k.a Principle McLean) stuck his head into the classroom. "Good morning kids, I hope you had a great summer. Ms. Myers, this is Dawn Burke, who will be joining your class." (A/N In this part of the story, Dawn will dress more like Leslie does in the movie. But don't worry; Dawn's original outfit will make an appearance eventually. I wouldn't do that to the Dawn fans out there.) He opened the door wider and a 16 year-old girl walked past Chris. She had shoulder length light blond hair which hung down plainly. Her blue eyes scanned each person's face eagerly, a smile dancing across her face. Her skin was pale, and she was pretty short for a sixteen-year-old. Unlike the rest of the girls in Scott's class, she wasn't dressed up. First days were a time for skirts, blouses, necklaces, bows, and basically everything Scott hated about girls. Dawn was dressed in dark brown knee length pants, a lavender t-shirt, dark blue arm warmers, a thin jean jacket, and black tennis shoes. A brown messenger bag had slipped to her elbow and she shifted it to her shoulder as a reflex. Chris turned to the girl, "Dawn, welcome to Lark Creek." "Thanks," her voice had a light, airy tone to it. Chris nodded, and exited the classroom. While the class whispered snidely about the new girl, Blainley smiled at Dawn. "Hello Dawn, um." Blainley looked around the crowded classroom. All of the desks had students sitting at them. "You'll just have to sit at my desk this morning, until we can figure out where to squeeze you in." Blainley pulled a chair up next to her desk. Dawn nodded, and lifted her bag off her shoulder. The bag turned upside down, sending mounds of books and papers to the floor. Several peals of laughter erupted from random students. Dawn just crinkled her brow, bit her lip, and picked up the fallen objects.

Blainley exhaled sharply and clapped her hands together. "I like to start the year off with a little fun. I want you all to write a one page essay about your favorite hobby." Collective groans rose up from most of the class, while class suck up Courtney Madison raised her hand. "Yes?" "Ms. Myers, when you say one page, do you mean both sides of the paper?" "You can just do one side, Courtney." "I'll do two." Dawn sat down at the front of the class and she looked around. She and Scott locked eyes for a second, until he looked back down at his notebook.

That afternoon during phys ed., (which was pretty much an hour of school when the teachers forced the kids outside,) all of the grades were preparing for the races. Or, the guys of the grades did. The girls talked, jumped rope, and cheered for the racing boys. Scott waited while the grade below them raced. He somehow found Dawn making her way towards the bathroom. She tried to go in, but Jo Avery blocked the way with her arm. "Excuse me," Dawn quietly said as she tried to go around. Jo held out a hand, "Got a dollar?" "Uh, no," "then you're going to have to use your pants." Jo and her friend Eva laughed. Dawn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "what's your problem?" Jo's eyes glittered with malice, "you've got that backwards Freak! You've got the problem." Eva nodded, "that's right new girl." Dawn looked down at Jo's (rather unfortunately) large feet. "Nice feet," Dawn mumbled under her breath. Jo took a step forward, "you say something?" Dawn looked up. "What I said was, have you ever heard the story about the trolls under bridges who collect tolls from unlucky travelers?" Jo stood there dazed, trying to figure out if she had been insulted by the odd girl. Jo turned to Eva, "trolls? What's she talking about?" During that question, Dawn ducked past Jo to the bathroom. Jo blocked the way with her arm again, just before she could get in. Dawn let out a surprised gasp. "Nice try, Moonchild," Jo lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's still a dollar." Dawn walked away, just as a 17 year-old named Justin called out. "Alright next grade, line up. Let's do this thing. Come on." Scott shook himself; it was time for the race.

Scott lined up with several guys in his grade. Duncan and Lightning positioned themselves on either side of Scott. Justin cupped his hands around his mouth, "alright let's get this race started." Dawn walked over and got into starting position at the end of the line of boys. Everyone stared at her. Duncan got up, "hey new girl! This is just for guys," she glanced at him, then shrugged and turned back to face the finish line. Duncan didn't like being ignored. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Scott shot Duncan a look, "what's the matter Hoager? Afraid a girl is gonna beat you?" Dawn smirked, while Duncan glared daggers at Scott and got back into starting position. Justin shrugged and stepped away from the racers.

"On your marks," "beep beep beep," "get set," "dead meat," "and go!" Duncan and Lightning both simultaneously slammed into Scott, causing him to stumble. He quickly regained his footing and sprinted behind the runners. He quickly passed most of the runners, but his focus was on Duncan. He was just ahead of Scott, and in first place. Scott ran faster, he and Duncan were neck and neck. "Just a little faster," he thought to himself. Sierra ran behind the large crowd of kids, "run! Run Scott run! C'mon! C'mon you can do it!" He passed Duncan, and a real smile graced his face. He was going to win! He was going to win! He was finally going to win! He looked to his side, and saw Dawn. She ran faster than any girl he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair snapped back and forth in the wind. She was next to him now, and he could only watch as she ran ahead of him. He blinked, and tried to catch up, but it was too late. Dawn crossed the finish line first.

The spectators all cheered as the rest of the runners crossed the line. Scott dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. Sierra ran up to him and smiled. "Scott, Scott! Did you win?" He looked at her and shook his head. Dawn looked up from where she was hunched over, trying to even out her breathing. She walked over to Scott and stuck out her hand. "Hey, Scott, right? Good job." He glared at her and got up. Sierra followed after him. Leaving Dawn standing there with her hand out.

***EPIC TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY***

Scott watched his bus stop come into view. When the bus came to a stop, Scott heaved his backpack onto his shoulder and got out of his seat. He and Sierra made their way to the front of the bus, "ten seconds kid." The bus driver said as he opened the door. Scott nodded and stepped off the bus. The bus had started driving away while they walked towards their house, but the bus stopped. Scott turned to watch Dawn exit the bus. She walked towards them, and soon was next to them. "Are you following me?" Scott raised an eyebrow at the odd girl. She smiled, "no, I live over there." She pointed to the house up the road from his. Sierra smiled at Dawn, "we're neighbors? Got any little sisters?" Dawn shook her head and looked down at Sierra, "no, just me." Sierras' disappointment was evident through her voice. "Oh, got any Barbies?" Dawn nodded, "a few. You got any?" "I've got one, and a half." Dawn tilted her head to the side, "and a half?" Sierra nodded, "one got cut in half playing Super Extreme Barbies." "Never heard of that game before," "you flush the toilet with them in it and drop them from the upstairs window. Stuff like that, it's really fun" Dawn nodded, "ah, well, I'll see you guys later." Sierra waved and beamed a megawatt smile, "see ya!" Scott meekly waved, "Uh, yeah. See ya." She turned down her driveway and walked on to the house. Scott watched her retreating figure, he had a feeling that she would make this year interesting.

End of Chapter 2

**Red: Oh yeah! Another chapter done! Woohoooo! Um, wait. Dawn, what was it I was supposed to do?**

**Dawn: The disclaimer**

**Red: Oh yeahhhh! Thanks. Ok, I don't own Total Drama or Bridge to Terabithia. If I did, Leslie would've lived and Dott would be a canon couple instead of Zoke. Nothing wrong with Zoke, but I shop Dott more**

**Dawn: What's Dott?**

**Red: Nothiiiinnnnggg!**

**Dawn: I know you're lying. *Focuses* **

**Red: Dawn?**

**Dawn: Yes? Oh, yeah. *Turns to readers* Please review, the more reviews Red gets the faster she'll write.**

**Red: It's true.**


	4. Chapter 3

Bridge to Terabithia: Total Drama Version Chapter 3

Music Class

Gwen Edmunds wasn't your standard music teacher. Every Friday afternoon she'd roll in her cart full of musical instruments and lead the students in some songs. This Friday wasn't any different. "Morning guys!" Gwen called as she stuck her head through the doorway of Ms. Myers' classroom. "Morning Miss Edmunds," the class chorused as Gwen pulled the music cart heaped with various percussion instruments through the barely wide enough doorway. After stopping the rickety old cart, she perched on the edge and smirked at the students. "Aren't you glad that summer is over?" She asked sarcastically. The students all replied with various cries of "no" which differed in tone and volume.

While the rest of the class was bristling with excitement over the last class period off the day, Scott remained still with his usual bored visage. (A/N: WORDLY WISE WORD! My English teacher will be so proud. If you don't know what that means, it's a persons' face.) It wasn't that he wasn't glad to be going home, it was just that he enjoyed Miss Edmunds' class and didn't want to let on that he did. He watched her pass out various instruments to kids who ran up to the front to receive them, excited like smaller children. She had waist length black hair, which she wore up in various ways. She was pale, and wore jeans and long dark shirts. Her customary long silver jewelry sparkled and jangled with her movements. Once, she had shown the class a picture of herself as a teenager. Her hair was chopped at her ears and was died teal and black. She was dressed like a Goth and was scowling at the camera. She had changed, a lot.

Sure, Scott might have thought she was pretty, (for a teacher that is). He might even semi-like her (NOT IN THAT WAY), but he wouldn't bring himself to speak to her. He rested his chin on his hand and watched Gwen pull several sheets of lyrics out of her bag and pass them out to the first few rows of kids. A semi familiar voice whispered in his ear, "Take a picture." Scott turned to Dawn, who offered him a small smile. "It'll last longer." Dawn shook the tambourine in her hand a little, and walked back to the seat that had been found for her in the back of the room.

Gwen smirked, "It's awfully quiet in here, I guess I know what song you guys want to do then." Gwen stuck a pose and began to sing, "It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Frida-ay. Everybody's lookin forward to the weekend, weekend." Gwen stopped singing as groans and shrieks chorused from the teenagers. She tilted her head, "What? You don't like that song?" The class all shook their heads, Gwen waved her hands in the air, "Well come on then! Make some noise; I want the random old guy in the back of the town to hear you!" The class shook, rattled, banged, and basically made noise with their various instruments. All together, they made a symphony of earaches for the teachers who sat in the teachers' lounge and tried to make civil conversations over the sounds of "musical expression" as the school board called it. The teachers themselves called it mayhem and a waste of class.

Gwen grabbed her guitar from the bottom of the cart, "Alright!" She called over the din. She sat down on a tall three-legged stool and began to play. She started singing, and the rest of the class began to join in.

There's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

It can become

A few give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? Ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

*Time Skip (Of course it is an Epic one) to when Scott is riding home on the bus*

The ending notes of the song still lingered in Scott's mind as he sketched. He wasn't drawing anything special, just some fish. He made a couple marks here, a bit of heavier shading there, etc. He glanced up, to see a familiar pair of blue grey eyes watching him. Dawn was turned around in the seat in front of his watching him sketch with the innocent curiosity of a child. He slammed the sketchbook shut on a reflex, and Dawn looked at him now, not the sketch book. She held her left hand out to him, and uncurled her fingers. In her palm, lay two pieces of gum. She shifted one to her fingers, and held it out to him. Scott took the gum, and Dawn beamed at him before turning around in her seat.

The bus pulled to a stop. Scott, Sierra, and Dawn all climbed off. On the walk to their homes, Scott popped the gum in his mouth. Dawn waved to them, and silently walked away.

*Later on that afternoon*

"STOP IT! Give it to me!" Dakota screeched while she and Heather grappled over the remote. "Stop you guys! You're always fighting," Sierra yelled from a arm chair across from them. Scott looked away from his brawling elder sister to his parents who were sitting at the kitchen table. Geoff shook his head, "We just can't keep going on like this." Bridgette ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Honey, uh…I've only got what I've got to work with. We gotta…" Geoff scratched his head, "You gotta figure out a way to get down on this." Bridgette fiddled her hands across the table, "It's a problem, but I'm gonna try to get going. And maybe you can pick up another shift at the store." She trailed off; Geoff looked away, and saw Scott. Scott looked away. Later that night, while Scott was trying to sleep in the room he shared with Sierra, he could not get Geoff's' eyes out of his head. Just when he was drifting off to sleep, did he realize that he was still chewing the gum.

*End of Chapter 3*

**And that was Chapter three. I know you guys were like, where the heck is she? But I'm writing now. Several factors contributed to my writing being delayed. 1.) SCHOOL, enough said. 2.) Me having to send back my rented copy of Bridge to Terabithia the movie, but I own a copy now so yay. 3.) Writers block, once again enough said. 4.) My BFF Cookie5575 and I have written several Fics and not posted them yet, so we now have like 3 stories going at once. 4.) Misery, I wrote it when I was struck by creative lightning, it is posted, if you haven't yet, please read it. 5.) My own being lazy enough said. ANYWAY, Now that I have explained my tardiness, onto the comments on the AMAZING people who have reviewed since chapter 2. Here they are.**

**See You Next Thursday****: Thank you, I am glad I made you laugh**

**Technoman 77:**** Yeah, that's ma thing, it makes lots of people laugh apparently**

**Rose the daughter of a demon****: Thanks, and sorry I kept you waiting (Same goes to everybody else)**

**Angel419****: Thanks, I'm glad you like my dott fic. Dawn is the perfect Leslie, that's actually where I got the idea.**

**Cookie5575:**** Really? Just really? I ask you to review, and you write me a flipping paragraph? Oh, and lots of random people by the way. Plus, I'm not OBSESSED, I am closely watching this, oh yeah, that is being obsessed, oh well. P.S. WHATCHU GON DO?**

**A-ChanTheGreat****: DOUBLE REVIEW ALL THE WAY! Thank you for the nice compliments and thanks for the not to rush thing, it helped.**

**ALL OF YOU PEOPLES ROCK**

**On final notes, I am sorry this is short. It's one of those chapters you have to just close your eyes on and run through it in order to get to an exciting part (WHICH WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER BTW) I know I said Zoey would be Miss Edmunds, but two factors made me change my mind. 1.) My friend Cookie5575 (She's like my mini creativity when I'm stuck) suggested Gwen b/c she fit the character better than Zoey. 2.) Yet another brilliant idea from Cookie5575, I have a better role for Zoey. It will make ZOKE YAY ZOKE! The song is Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson, I am currently obsessed with it. I DO NOT OWN IT! I put that in here b/c in the movie, the kids sing "Why Can't We Be Friends?" Which is, a great song, don't get me wrong, it's just that the characters in the movie are, what? 10-13? The TD characters in the story are like 16-17. I just figured the song choice would be different for older kids. *Plus "Friday" was Old Macdonald in the movie, and that would be just plain silly* I hope all of you guys review and like this. Thanks for all of the favorites and likes and stuff. Please, if you haven't read my one shot ****Misery**** yet, do so. It's got like 2-3 reviews and is feeling neglected. I still do not own Total Drama or Bridge to Terabithia. Please review, reviews prompt me to get off my lazy butt and write.**

**PEACE OUT FANFICTIONERS!**

**Red 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! Welcome to the next chapter of Bridge to Terabithia Total Drama Version. I am sorry this took a long time. I just kind of lost it due to SCHOOL. Not pretty, yeah. Anyway. Special Shout outs to A-ChanTheGreat and Blood Thirsty Angle. You guys almost always review, it's really nice. Anyway, I'd really like to have a couple more reviews for this chapter, reviews prompt me to write, so...yep. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Also, thank you to our veterans for their service. Happy veterans day.**

**Red**

**Self Contained Under Water Breathing Apparatus and Something to Do.**

"Dead meat!" Lightning yelled as he and Duncan both slammed into Scott while the hoard of students clamored to get to class. Scott stumbled backwards, his sketchbook falling out of his backpack. Scott turned to see Dawn holding his sketchbook. She smiled and walked next to him. She opened it and began to flip through the brightly painted drawings and rough sketches. "Wow, you're really good at drawing." She handed it back to Scott. "Like better than any kid I've ever seen." She smiled and Scott just nodded. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." Dawn nodded and walked ahead of him into the classroom.

"I want to share this composition for two reasons." Blainley stood at the front of the classroom and continued. "One, it uses adjectives well. And two, it is clear the author paid attention to what she saw and what she felt, which is important in any writing." While Blainley was saying this, Courtney began to grin smugly and sat up straighter, waiting to have her name called. Blainley held up a piece of paper and read the title aloud. "Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus by Dawn Burke." Courtney's grin fell to a look of disdain as she turned to look at the new girl. Scott turned too, while Blainley called, " Dawn, why don't you read it for us?" Dawn stood and walked to the front of the class. While Courtney turned back to face the front, a little huff of irritation coming from her almost destroyed perfect student appearance as Dawn took her essay form Blainley. Dawn looked towards the students who were staring at her as if she was a promise of sleep. She took a deep breath and began.

" I'm moving gently forward over the wild and beautiful unexplored world below me." Lightning put his head in his arms (as did many others) intending to get a few minutes of extra sleep, Dawn continued unfazed. "I'm floating in silence and breaking it up with the sound of my breath." Scott raised his head and watched Dawn continue to read. "Above me there is nothing but shimmery light, the place I have come from, and will go back to when I am done here. I'm diving." Dawn grinned a little, her eyes sparkling like the crystalline waters she described. "I'm a scuba diver. I'm going deeper past the wrinkled rocks and dark seaweed towards a deep blueness where a school of silver fish wait." Scott saw the silver fish gliding through the crystal water as if it was air with minuscule bubbles floating up towards the light filtering from the sun. Dawn was weaving a world made of words, and Scott was enveloped in it all.

"As I swim through the water, bubbles burst from me, wobbling like little jellyfish as they rise." Scott saw the small bubbles rise from Dawn's mouth, and float to the ceiling where they burst with a small "pop". Dawn continued, "I check my air, I don't have as much time as I need to see everything, but that is what makes it so special." Dawn's lips turned up to form a small smile. "Thank you Dawn." Blainley called from her desk. Dawn returned to her seat, and Blainley continued. "Now, tonight at 7:00 on channel four there is a special about an undersea explorer, Doctor Bob Ballard. I want everyone to watch and write one page about what you've learned." Dawn raised her hand, "Dawn?" "Uhm, what if you can't walk this program?" Blainley nodded, "Inform your parents it's an assignment. I'm sure they won't object." Dawn continued, "but...what if you don't have a TV?" The classroom filled with laughter, Scott turned to look at Dawn who simply shrugged. "My dad says TV kills your brain cells." Duncan turned to her. "Your dad doesn't know anything. We watch TV ,like, everyday." Dawn eyed the punk, "I rest my case."

Blainley raised her voice to silence a few still giggling students. "Well, then Dawn, you don't have to write this essay. Pick something else to write about. Duncan nodded, " yeah, like how to live in a cave." The class burst into new peals of laughter while Dawn turned with a blank face to Duncan, who continued to laugh, until Blainley shouted. "That's enough Mr. Hoager." Scott turned to look at Dawn, who was looking at the chalkboard completely unaffected.

*Time skip to the time when the buses are being boarded*

Scott sat in his normal seat on the bus and looked out the window. Courtney and her three friends Katie, Sadie, and Anne Maria stood in a group on the pavement near the called, "Hey Dawn, come here." Dawn, who was walking by, stopped. Courtney continued, "what are you going to write your essay on? Bats in caves?" Dawn turned and walked away, her eyes harder than normal. Dawn climbed on the bus, walked to the back seats, put her messenger bag next to her, and sat down. As soon as she did, kids began speaking in whispers to their neighbors. A 15 year old named Izzy turned to her friend DJ, "Here comes Jo!" A 14 year-old named Cameron spoke to his friend B, "New kid's in Jo's seat! What does she think she's doing?" Sierra turned towards Scott as Jo climbed on the bus, "Scott! Scott! The big kids will kill her!" Jo came closer and Scott got up from his seat, "Do you have a death wish? This row's for the 10th graders." Dawn looked up, and shot out of her seat while Scott grabbed her bag. She began to climb over the rows of seats, following Scott. Jo nodded, "that's right Moon Child. Move it!" She ran into Scott, "out of my way, Farm Boy!" She shoved him. Dawn climbed over one more row of seats before sitting in the other available seat by Scott. Scott handed her the bag, and sat down next to her. Dawn offered him a look of gratitude, but they rode in silence.

After exiting the bus, Scott and Sierra began walking. Dawn, however, walked to the road, where the bus was pulling away. She smiled and waved to Jo who watched through the back window of the bus, glaring. "You're really asking for it," Scott called. Dawn began to walk back towards them, "Seems to me she gives it out whether you ask for it or not. So might as well have some fun." "Getting Jo all wound up is a weird way of having fun." "Well, what's your idea of having fun?" Scott looked towards the tree line edging the road, "I dunno." Dawn continued, " well, you wanna do something?" "I don't know." Scott replied. Sierra, however, beamed and said, "Let's do something! Definitely. What should we do?" Scott looked down at his sister, "You can't do it?" "Do what?" "What we're doing" Scott looked at Dawn, who grinned that Scott was going along with it. Sierra's face fell, and she began to walk away, putting all of her weight into each step. Dawn felt bad for the nine-year-old, "Hey, Sierra! I don't use my Barbies anymore. If you want you can have them." Sierra turned and grinned, "to keep for permanent?" "Sure." "Thanks!" Sierra quickly bounded away with the childlike energy that only occurred with the promise of new toys. Dawn turned back to Scott and they continued walking. "You're lucky to have a sister." Scott smirked, "I've got four, and I'd trade them all for a good dog." Dawn nodded, "I'd LOVE to have a dog."

Scott turned to look in the direction Sierra had run off to, "now let's go before she changes her mind." They both shed their bags onto the side of the road. Dawn grinned, "race you to the end of the road. On your mark, get set, go!" They both took off running, or you couldn't really call it running because they laughed the entire way. When they reached the end of the road, they went through a gate onto one of the numerous fenced off fields on the property. They both finally slowed down and stopped at a tree. They both were panting and laughing even harder. They continued to walk through the forest. Scott picked up a rock and slung it towards a tree, "what about sharks? You ever see any sharks when you're scuba-ing or whatever?" Dawn looked at him, "I've never been scuba diving in my whole life." "You lied in your essay?" "No, I made it up. It's different than lying." They walked across a log which acted as a bridge over a rut in the land. Dawn stopped in the middle and turned to face Scott, "Those drawings you make, you seen those things yourself?" "no, but.." Scott trailed off and Dawn grinned. She lightly pushed him, and turned. Her eyes widened, "Hey! Look at that!" An old rope hung from a tree branch over a creek.

"Cool!" Dawn ran towards it. "That's been there forever, I wouldn't trust it." Scott called as he followed her. Dawn grabbed a stick, but put it back in favor of a longer one. "Oh come on, just try it." Dawn hooked the rope around the stick and pulled it towards them. "You got it?" She asked, Scott grabbed the rope, "yeah." Dawn put the stick down and Scott handed her the rope, "thanks."

Dawn pulled against the rope, which stretched in protest. She climbed up to a higher plot of the land. Scott followed, "what are you doing?" She looked around, and climbed up on a fallen tree. "Getting up higher." She nodded, taking in the rope and area. "Okay." Gripping the rope tighter, Dawn leapt off of the tree. In mid-swing she straddled the rope and sat on top of the large knot tied for that purpose. She swung over the creek and her feet brushed the plants growing tall on the other edge. And as quickly as she went forward, she fell back, until her feet safely touched the ground near Scott. She jumped off, "Wow! That was so much fun! You have to try it. Here lean your head back and watch the clouds. It feels like flying." She handed Scott the rope. He got on top of the tree, gripped the rope, and jumped. Scott felt the wind rush past him, watched the clouds, and felt the plants brush his feet. In all, it did feel like he was flying. The wind pushed him back, and Scott landed safely next to Dawn, out of breath.

Scott handed her the rope, and she leaned back on the log and looked at Scott. "We need a place. Just for us." Scott raised an eyebrow, and Dawn sat on the tree, "you know, where there's no Jo Avery's or Duncan Hoager's" Scott shook his head and climbed up next to her, "Yeah, but when we go back to school, there they are waiting." Dawn nodded a little, "yeah, but...someplace better than just not being at school." Her eyes lightened with an idea, "what if there was a magic kingdom that only we knew about?" Scott shook his head, "I don't know. What if?" "Ok, well...what if the only way we could enter it was by swinging on this enchanted rope?" She shook the rope a little. Scott raised an eyebrow. "Enchanted rope?" he echoed. "Yeah," Dawn got up on the tree. "You do know you sound insane-" Dawn leapt off the tree, and this time, she flew off of the rope and into the brush on the other side. "Dawn!" The rope came back and Scott caught it. He climbed onto the rope and swung after her.

"Dawn?" He called. Silence, "Dawn?" She walked out from behind a tree. "Come on!" She jogged away. "Wait up!" Scott followed her, this place seriously creeped him out. The trees swayed ominously, and some animal was chattering somewhere. Scott couldn't see Dawn anymore, but followed the vicinity he had seen her going. He ran ahead, and Dawn popped out at him from behind a tree. "Rahh!" swiping her hands at him. Scott shook his head, We shouldn't be in here this isn't our land." Dawn shushed him, "not so loud. They'll hear you." "What are you talking about?" She just walked ahead until, "hey! What's that?" She ran towards a beaten up pick up truck. It was freckled with rust and had plants growing out of the cracks in it's hood. "Woah, Scott, look at this." She looked through one of the glass free windows, and Scott caught up with her. She turned to him, suddenly ominous, "too bad for them. They got so close." Scott looked at her as if she was speaking another language, "what are you talking about?" "To the kingdom." Suddenly, a rattling filled the air, shattering the silence like glass. Scott looked around, but saw nothing. "What's that?" Dawn turned to him, "what?" "That sound. I've heard it before. Someone's out there. Dawn circled to the other side of the truck, "that's the sound of the prisoners rattling their chains." "What prisoners?" Dawn looked at Scott through the opposite window, "the prisoners of the Dark Master." The rattling got even louder. Scott was starting to get really creeped out, "we should go." "Wait, Scott, look." She walked back further into the brush, "What is it?" Scott followed her, but stopped. He had seen a black figure run past a few feet away out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to check, however, it had vanished. He ran after Dawn. In front of them was a large tree fort. It was weather beaten, missing some wood, and looked as ancient and mysterious as the woods surrounding it.

It was built to look like the trees were bending to hold it up. Dawn went closer, circling it to take in all of the details. "Wow, this is amazing." Scott felt the vines at the base, "wow." Dawn ran to a tree at the side, a rope hung down from it, and footholds had been carved into it, as if to climb it. Dawn hooked her foot into the first hold, and scaled the tree without the rope. "This is it." She made her way into the fort, Scott followed, and they explored the mysterious place.

When Dawn stepped on a creaking plank, tow shapes buzzed angrily and flew up. Dawn looked at them, wonderstruck. "Warriors." Scott looked at the creatures, "try dragonflies." Dawn looked at him, "No, they're warriors." She looked up to the tops of the trees, "from the tree top provinces." Scott shook his head, "I-I don't know this game." Dawn turned to him, "what game? This is real." She climbed a worn ladder at the edge of a tall tree that seemed to have grown into the fort. "This is the ruins of a once great fortress whose people have been imprisoned." She climbed onto a higher level of the fort and looked down, "Scott, you and I have been sent to free them." She looked to the sky and yelled, "Prisoners of the Dark Master, hear me! We have come to free you. Do you hear us? Show me that you hear us!" The wind began to blow, moving high limbs of trees and blowing Dawn's hair back a little. Scott grinned, but shook his head. "You just got lucky timing. The wind's been blowing off and on all day." Dawn looked down at him, and back to the sky. She raised her arms above her head, "Can't hear you!" The wind howled, the trees bowed and Dawn's hair jerked around led by currents of air. Scott grinned, taking in the swaying woods, and Dawn who was beaming at the wind swaying around her.

*Later after the two ran home and did there essays in who knows how much time*

Scott sat in his room and watched the sun set. Maybe living in a world where you made stuff up wasn't that bad.

*End*

**THAT TOOK FOREVER! I stayed up late last night to do this, but who cares? Anyway, please review so I can get off my lazy butt. Plus, I love people telling me what they think of my work. (When it's nice of course). No flames, R&R, I don't own Total Drama or Bridge to Terabithia. If I did, then My life WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**PEACE OUT FANFICTIONERS!**

**RED**


End file.
